Many different types of drink dispensers are well known in the art. Commercial dispensers, such as soda fountains, are fairly common in fast food restaurants and convenience stores. Such large-scale dispensers are usually powered by electricity and require the use of carbon dioxide tanks. The convenience of these dispensers is reflected in lower costs to the seller, as well as to the consumer. It is significantly less expensive to purchase a drink from a fountain than in form of a bottled or canned beverage.
More recently, smaller-scale drink dispensers have been created for at-home applications. Such machines can prove to be very handy, especially in homes with children. Oftentimes it can be difficult for young children to pour themselves a glass of juice from a bottle. The bottles may be rather bulky, which frequently leads to spilling when handled by a child. However, purchasing smaller sizes of particular beverages can prove costly, especially if there is a large demand for such a beverage.
Thus, home versions of drink dispensers have sought to alleviate this problem by providing a means for easily dispensing a beverage of choice. However, these dispensers come with problems of their own, as they are often expensive to maintain and clean. If they have filtering/mixing mechanisms, the pumps may become clogged and dirty. Moreover, they may be quite large and may require electricity and space that may not be available in a household kitchen. Their bulk prevents these dispensers from being transported or placed in a household refrigerator. Finally, these dispensers still may be difficult to operate for younger children. The automatic dispensing mechanism can inevitably lead to overfilling and spilling. Moreover, if the cup to be filled is not held at an appropriate height below a dispenser, the liquid may splash as it reaches the cup. Spilling and splashing can lead to slippery floor surfaces which are especially dangerous in households with young children.
Therefore, there is an unfulfilled need to provide a less expensive, less bulky drink dispenser that prevents spilling and may be used by people of all ages.
It is therefore an object of the disclosed technology to provide improved spill-proof drink dispensing devices and methods that are portable, easy to maintain, and child-proof.